A Warrior's Tale
by Leopardsky
Summary: Dreams. Dapplekit had been having a lot of them lately, and not the usual kit dreams. A change is coming to the forest, and StarClan is trying to warn her. Can she save the clan, when its a moon until she will even be apprenticed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors! Erin Hunter does. **

**Okay, so this is kind of the kick-off chapter. All chapters are longer, I promise! Read on, Ill give you a cookie!**

Dapplekit woke up. She had had a dream, though she didn't know what had caused it. Of course she'd heard of StarClan, but she was a kit! Why would they talk to her? And why would _Bluestar_ of all cats tell her?

"Morning Dapplekit." It was Leafkit. She was always up much earlier before herself. "What've you been doing?" I asked, already knowing the reply. "I was helping Cinderpelt heal Shrewpaw, his stomach was bothering him." "Is he ok?" I asked. "Yeah..." Something was troubling her, and I almost had gotten up the courage to ask her when she blurted out "Have you been having strange dreams?" "Yes! I had one tonight!"

Someone growled behind her. "To be apprentices next moon you two still go on like younger kits." It was Dustpelt, lovable, but with a sharp tongue. They had gotten used to his gibes as they were the only kits in ThunderClan now that Shrewpaw was an apprentice. "Dapplekit, Leafkit, wheres your mother?" Her mother was Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter. "Wh-What do you want her for?" Leafkit stammered. "Oh nothing. Just an old 'friend' from Shadowclan" He spat.

**R&R please! Yes, action will come soon to for those of you who want some. But right now, as a contest, first person to guess who Leafkit will become gets a character! I dont care if its rogue, any clan, or from StarClan your choice!**

**So...cookie anyone? You know you want one, just gotta reveiw! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Shadough and StarLightRaven for reviewing!**

"Who?"

Though she was scared for her mother she couldnt help but wonder who came all this was to see her.

"None of your-" Then Dustpelt stopped. Everyone in the clan knew he was stressed. His last surviving kit, Birchpaw, had gone missing. With a softer voice he added "Can you just get her please? Its important that she speak to him right away.

"Ok" I ran to get my mother and Leafkit stumbled after me. "Who do you think it is?" She whispered. "I-I dont know Leaftkit."

Suddenly Ravenkit, an all black she-cat with brown paws paws and stripes, came up behind us, and I jumped. "Ravenkit! You sneak around more than Shadowclan!" "Well, sorry but I was curious."

Finally I came to my mother. "Squirrelflight? Dustpelt says that a ShadowClan cat needs to speak to you. He said it was important that we find you." At this her mother's ears perked. She gave herself a quick lick and ran over to him, following him out.

They're heads bent together as they walked over to meet a strange she-cat with a horrible stench. _This must be the Shadowclan cat._ I thought.

"Tawnypelt! What brings you here?" Squirrelflight exclaimed. Tawnypelt! That was one of my mother's friends that she made her journey with! "Come on guys we _have _to go see her!" I whispered to Ravenkit and Leafkit.

We raced over to her, but now that I was there I wasnt so sure.

"Hi-hi Tawnypelt!" I stammered. _Very_ unlike me. I felt her eyes scan over me, as if I was a peice of fresh-kill.

"You must be Dapplekit. Very nice to meet you. I hear you are like your mother." I looked up at her, startled. "Who have you heard it from?"

She blinked. "The gathering of course! Brambleclaw (my father) was _only_ talking about you, and your sister here Leafkit! That mouse-brain. Do you know I'm you aunt? I am Brambleclaw's sister."

I was startled. "Aunt Tawnypelt." I said. "Leafkit we have an aunt!" My sister smiled in amusement.

"Now, Squirrelflight, I need you to come talk to Blackstar. I also need you to try to bring Brambleclaw, and Firestar if you can. We need your help" She murmered more quietly. "Midnight has come with a warning, and wont speak it aloud untill the cats that made the journey, still alive and here that is, and the 4 leaders are there."

She said the last part with a pained look. I knew Feathertail had died and her brother, Stormfur, had stayed behind with the Tribe. "Ok." My mother replied. "I will get them. But can you fetch Crowfeather?"

"Of course." They ran off and I turned to Leafkit and Ravenpelt, who had been silent. "You know what we have to do, dont you?"

They looked confused. Mouse-brains.

"Why we have to go after them of course!" I looked at Leafkit. "It's a chance to see how you handle helping cats on your own" I added. At that she grinned. I didnt have to add anything to Ravenkit, I knew she would come.

"Ok. Lets go!"

"Go where?" a voice came from behind me. "Uh-oh" I muttered.

"You three arent going anywhere. Maybe in a half moon, when you are apprenticed, but for now back to the nursery, I'll send Ferncloud to look after you three." Dangit. Dustpelt came at the most unexpected and inconvenient times.

I sighed. "Fine..." I muttered again.

As Leafkit, Ravenkit, and I ran back to the nursery I couldn't help but remember how Tawnypelt had looked at me. Did she suspect I was the problem? My thoughts were interrupted when Ravenkit squealed "I cant believe its been 6 moons! We'll be apprentices soon! Then we can get out of the nursery and go on patrols and catch prey!"_  
_

"Yeah! I want to be a medicine cat apprentice! Then I can heal all of the sick cats in the clan!"

Caught up in the ranting, I quickly forgot my worries about Tawnypelt and what had happened. Until that night, when I had another strange dream.

I was walking in the forest, which I'd always dreamed of doing. I was an apprentice, and I opened my mouth and scented for prey. When I began to stalk a plump mouse, a starry cat appeared. I knew immediately that this was a cat from StarClan, and dipped my head. When I rose my head, I was shocked to find it was Bluestar standing there, gazing at me. Then, suddenly, she spoke:

"You will be a great cat, and will save many people. Before leafbare, a trouble will arise within your clan. You will unite with three unexpected allies, and find another unexpected on your journey."

"Wh-what j-journey!" I stammered. Please don't be a prophecy about me! Im only a kit!

As if she had heard my thoughts she spoke. "Do not be afraid. You are a strong young cat with abilities you have yet to find. Go, become an apprentice. You will bring your clan back up, bring them joy when they need it most. Do not worry."

"But-"  
"Im sorry Dapplekit, I can say no more." slowly she began to fade, and I woke up to a yowl.

I was now 6 moons old.

**ok guys I'm making longer chapters so it doesn't look like a paragraph :P**

**R&R peoples!**

**as usual... Review= cookies! Push that button and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys Ive been busy so I couldnt update lately. when i tried my internet was being weird. anyway, heres the story!**

I ran out of the nursery and into the clearing. Mom has insisted that she groomed my fur one last time. I took my place by Leafkit and Ravenkit, both eager to become apprentices. I was to excited at that moment to be worried about what was to come. Firestar leaped up onto the highstone with his deputy, Graystripe a little bit away.

As he yowled for silence, I silently wondered who my mentor would be. Would it be Stonepelt? Maybe Stormfur?

I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this young apprentice. He went on to assign Ravenpaw to Littlecloud, a smaller white tom, known for his agility.

After that was Leafpaw. I wasn't surprised to find that she had chosen to be trained as the medicine cat, with Cinderpelt as her mentor.

Next was me. I walked up slowly, curiosity burning in my eyes. When it came to my line I replied "I do." and Firestar went on say that my mentor was Graystripe. Graystripe, the clan deputy!I walked over to my mentor and touched noses with him, as was tradition. When I glanced at mom she looked ready to burst with pride.

Graystripe purred a little, and I began to wonder what we would do first for training. I was surprised when I relized that Firestar hadn't ended the Clan meeting. I pricked my ears to hear better.

"Also, I would like to report that the reek of ShadowClan has been scented on our side of the border, and there was fresh-kill near it. I will report this at the next gathering, but until then keep alert. Also, I want at least two warriors on each patrol along the thunderpath."

Deep in thought, I was startled when Pheasentpaw walked up behind me, scaring me out of my thoughts. Pheasentpaw was a golden tabby she-cat with white markings along her tail and green eyes. I had heard that she cracked jokes a lot, but was also a talented fighter.

"Hey Pheasentpaw." I meowed. "Want to see if we can do some training together tomorrow?" she asked. Excited, I replied a quick yes and ran off to ask Graystripe. As I turned around I was confronted by Ravenpaw. "Hey! Your not going to forget me are you?" I flicked my tail. "Never!" We laughed and both went to ask Graystripe if we could all train together.

* * *

? pov

I slipped out of the shadows and into camp. The little Dapplepaw was assigned to the Clan deputy. I smirked. She wont live to see new-leaf.

"Well. Your report? And what took you so long! This had better be good." "Of course." I meowed. "Our young Dapplepaw's mentor is Graystripe, the Clan's deputy. Leafpaw's is Cinderpelt, so she is training to become the medicine cat."

I flinched as he hissed. "And my daughter?" "Ravenpaw's mentor is Littlecloud." I could see he wasnt pleased by this, and quickly moved away in case he decided to punish me for it.

"Littlecloud... Well. I guess we'll have to kill him. She needs, and deserves, a better mentor if she's to be turned into the great warrior I am. Your going to mentor her" He said with a wicked grin. "It could be a test of your faith, and might get you promoted to my deputy."

I pricked my ears. "I will go. When, who, and where am I to report?"

When he had given me the directions I set out. He was being generous, I had a day to prepare, but I was ready to go. I sprinted out of camp, flicking my tail in goodbye to the curious cats. "Fools." I muttered. "As if you'll all live."

**Ok I know it was a short chapter. I just feel like this stuff needed to be said. Also, pm me if you have ideas for some names, ****I'm running out ):**

**Scroll down if you dont want to read this part :P**

**Dapplepaw: YAY! Thanks for giving me Graystripe!**

**Leafpaw: Anyone know where I can find some Horsetail?**

**Littlecloud: Hush Im trying to sleep!**

**Dapplepaw: Lighten up, we've got stuff to say!**

**Littlecloud: Fine...**

**Ok you can start reading :P**

**Ravenpaw: Please reveiw**

**Leafpaw: and like.**

**Dapplepaw : and to everyone,**

**Litttlecloud: goodnight.**

**By the way. The world didnt end today! Haha Mayans. You may have invented 0 but you cant predicct the future :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, back after a whiles break. The usual up here...R&R, thx!**

Dapplepaw's POV

"Great job Dapplepaw! Your an exellent hunter!" Graypaw exclaimed after I caught a plump rabbit. I knew it was hard for Graystripe to give out praise since he had never seen his kits grow up.

"Thanks Graystripe! Can I catch another or should we go back?" Graystripe chuckled. "Who wouldve known, I get the most eager apprentice ever!" I laugh with him. "Ok, go catch...a starling and bring it back. After that we'll do border patrol and then head back to camp where you can eat an clean out the elders' den."

I groan enwardly at the cleaning bit but nod my head. As I race off through the woods, I hear a branch snap. My instincts kick in and I whirl around, already in a fighting crouch, ready to spring. "Woah! I-Im sorry! I didnt mean to-I-" I cut the tom off.

"Who are you? ShadowClan? RiverClan?" I looked this tom over, for he was a tom. He was jet-black with a white tip on his tail and a torn ear, showing his battle prowess. Somehow, he attracted me, if only because he looked tough. "Look, I-Im not from any of your 'Clans'. I was abandoned by my mom because an Upwalker tried to get at me, and his scent clung. I scented other cats in the forest, and I-" he started to whisper. "I just want a home."

"Dapplepaw? Dapplepaw what-who is this?" Shoot. Graystripe had come up behind me, and saw the newcomer. "Im sorry Graystripe, I was asking that myself. He seems like a loner, says he was abandoned by his mom because of Twolegs."

Graystripe looked pained. "We'll take him back to camp, Firestar will want to hear his story and we could use a new apprentice." I brightened at this because I secretly had begun to look at him more, realizing he was a bit handsome.

"Look-Ill come... if you can promise me I wont be hurt, or turned out." His ears layed back a little, and I smelt the desperation of hos scent rolling off of him.

Graystripe spoke up. "I can promise that you wont be hurt. It is up to our Clan leader, Firestar, to decide about the rest. Might I ask your name?"

The tom spoke up, in his soothing, but silently powerful voice "Im Jet...at least, I think I was. Ive merely gone by 'that cat' for a long time."

Graystripe noddded and flicked his tail for us to follow. I immetiatly followed but Jet hesitated, and pelted to my side. I looked over, surprised as he flashed a grin at me. Ok...

As we headed back we hunted a bit. I caught a starling, 2 mice, and a squirrel. I glared a little bit as I saw that Jet had caught 2 plump voles, a starling, 3 mice, AND a squirrel.

"At least he will fit in with ThunderClan...I think." I think to myself.

**Yes, I know. Short chapter! The next will solve a few mysterys...and introduce some :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, gals, and cats! I'm here after a case of writers block :\ I found inspiration though, YAY! Anyway, enjoy and...R&R plz?**

I picked up all the fresh-kill I caught a and brought it back to camp with us, trying to ignore Jet's stares. As we walked into camp my mother, Squirrelflight, came up, demanding to know who the newcomer was.

Hesitantly, Jet spoke up, but I flicked my tail and spoke before he could. "We found him while hunting. He didnt have a clan scent on him, so I didnt want to leave him there to starve mom." I saw her face scowl, then softened.

"Go with Graystripe, and see if he can stay. But, if they tell you, I want you to be a good kit and get out. I sighed at my mothers comment and said "Mom, Im an apprentice now. No more 'good kit'! But ok, Ill get out." At this she looked relieved and walked into the warriors den.

"Hey, Dapplepaw, Im sorry. I didnt mean to make you fight with you mom, but you didnt have to stick up for me." He looked sad, like he had gone through this and it ended badly. I ignored this (which I have become pretty good at) and grinned.

"Come on Jet, lets go-" I stopped as I saw Cloudtail sprint into the clearing with Whitepaw on her heals. Every cat in the clearing turned to look at her, wondering what had happened.

"Firestar! Firestar hurry!" At this Firestar sprinted up to Cloudtail and said "Cloudtail, calm down. Lets go into my den where you can tell me whats bothering you."

Cloudtail shook her head and panted "Fire...by Snakerocks...Shadowclan border...Mousepaw...didnt escape." Whitepaw looks exasperated and continued.

"We were hunting over by Snakerocks when we saw a fire coming from the border with Riverclan. The denser bracken caught fire quickly and spread. Mousepaw was with us and she yowled and told us to run. We sprinted all the way to the Shadowclan border before the fire caught up with us. We thought Mousepaw was behind us but she wasnt! Cloudtail said we had to keep going and warn the clan. The fires heading for the camp!"

Firestar thanked Whitepaw and Cloudtail and leaped up onto the Highrock. "We have heard a fire is heading our way! We must prepare. Dapplepaw, Ravenpaw, and Whitepaw will head towards the fire and try to stop it. Rip out the bracken towards the camp and redirect it towards the river that seperates us and Riverclan. Also, Runningfoot, gather a couple apprentices and collect some herbs for Cinderpelt and Leafpaw. Cinderpelt, can you go to that clearing you showed me, and spare Leafpaw to help injured cats to you?"

She nodded her head and limped off just as Firestar ended the meeting and leaped off to go evacuate the elders, queens, and kits. I ran off to go meet with Ravenpaw and Whitepaw when a ball of fur ran into me. "Dapplepaw! Im coming with you!" I whirled around to see Jet looking frantically at me. Weird...but no time. I nodded my head and raced off, Jet at my heels.

As we all raced off into the forest, we saw the fire, and I saw a raven-colored tail... and no Jet. "Whitepaw! come on! They're going right into it!" Whitepaw nodded and we ran towards our friends. "OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OWWW!"-Ravenpaw. I felt my heart sink as I looked at the scene before me.

Ravenpaw: stuck in a pit, possibly with a pulled leg.

Jet: Looking around and trying to find a way to stop the fire.

Whitepaw: looking on in horror.

I was suddenly really angry-more than I've ever been. I focused all of my anger on helping them and a stream of water suddenly doused the fire. Ok...this day keeps getting stranger...UGH! No time again.

Suddenly I felt a tale tapping me, and turned around. "Dapplepaw! Ravenpaw's gone!" Whitepaw screeched. "We saw other cats-they didnt have a clan scent-try to take Jet and she went against them and SHE was taken instead!" No...no, no, NO! I let out a sigh and say "We cant look for her right now-" Whitepaw glared but I continued. "-because those cats would have been well prepared to grab her.(my grandfather and father coming out of me) "We need to head to the clearing and we can send out search parties later, ok?"

xXxXxXxTimeWarpxXxXxXx

I raced into the clearing with Jet and Whitepaw on my heals-being stared at as we sprinted over to Firestar. I was dreading two things-one of which had to do with the strange water that I caused to appear. When we got in Firestar looked up I was standing right in front of him, panting.

"Firestar we _need _to talk! Its about Ravenpaw...and a few other things."

* * *

**Ok, not the best chappie...but I had writers block, it happens! Also thanks to...**

**Starlightraven: just for making me laugh everyday on the ride home and coming up with funny situations that never happen.**

**Erin Hunter: Making the warriors series of course!**

**Dapplepaw: For enduring the crap I will throw at you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im baaack! I thought I'd take advantage of the snow day (which my field trip was on -_- I want my pizza!) and make a few new chapters! Yay!**

**Ok also a couple things that happen won't seem real but...well I dont know how else to say this. This is fanfiction and this is my story so stuffs going to happen :)**

**Preveiously...  
Firestar! We ****_need_**** to talk! Its about Ravenpaw...and a few other things...**

* * *

"Ok, come to my...well lets go a little into the forest seeing as we're not at the camp." We nodded slightly and followed him to a twisted oak.

At the oak Firestar stopped and turned with a grave expression on his face. "Before we start this I assume something happened to Ravenpaw?" We all nodded and began the tale, Whitepaw starting.

"We were heading to the fire-all there together at that time. When we got to the fire, Ravenpaw ran ahead, Jet on her paws. There were other cats around the fire...they took Ravenpaw. They were about the age of some senior warriors here, other apprentice age. None of them over twelve moons. There were too many, and we thought it better to get help instead of chase them through the flames."

Firestar nodded and asked "Did you redirect the fire?" Whitepaw gulped and looked at me. I took a deep breath and began what had happened to me.

"We-well I-didnt redirect the fire...I doused it completely. This is that...other thing I needed to talk to you about." He nodded his head, shook out his flame-colored pelt, and sent the others back to the clearing. I continued-

"I felt enraged at how I couldnt help my friend. I focused on that rage-Like I'd done it before-and a jet of water shot out at the fire. I dont know how Firestar, I really have no clue."

"Dapplepaw theres something your mother, father, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, and I have been keeping from you. When you were first born I was asleep. StarClan came to me-Bluestar to be exact, and gave me a prophecy. It spoke of a newborn she-cat. Bluestar told me she would be kin of my kin. She spoke of how this cat would save the clans from dark times, and that many would rather have her dead. I realize now that this she-cat is you, Dapplepaw. You are to bring the clans out of hard times."

I gaped at my grandfather and clan leader. There's no way, no WAY I can be the cat of a great prophecy! I'm just an apprentice! How can I save the clans from 'dark times'?! And more importantly, do I WANT to?

I scolded my thoughts. If the warrior code requires me to save the Clans-Thunderclan expecially-then that is what I will do. Firestar must have sensed my uneasiness and voiced his thoughts "I know you think your only an apprentice and that surely there's someone better, I felt much the same way when I heard my-." he hesitated and then went on "Look, what I'm saying is that there's no one better. Could anyone else do what you did today? I don't think so." He purred that last part a bit.

"Okay Firestar, but I just...I just want to be-" He chuckled a bit before saying "Normal. Well Dapplepaw even when I didnt know the prophecy was about you I knew you werent normal. I think you and Ravenpaw got into more trouble than any other kit, including Cloudtail!~" **(AN: Im going to use ~ as purring words, kay? Also...I just cant picture Firestar 'mewing' anything so there'll probably be none of that XD) **Finally lightening up I chuckle and Firestar asks us to go hunting.

* * *

** Hunting Patrol with Graystripe and Jet (Tagging along a lot isnt he? :))**

"Dapplepaw" Graystripe began after I caught a starling, mouse, and unusually plump vole. "I know its probably really early to you but you've been doing really well. I'd like to give you your assesment soon~" I whipped around and stared at Graystripe, dazzled. "M-my assessment? As in my warrior assessment?" I saw a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Most likely a day or so before the gathering." A week...wow. "I-I...Thank you Graystripe!" Just then Jet pushed through some bushes and skidded to a halt. I looked over, startled at his stealthy run.

"Jet wha-" I broke off when I noticed a cut on his side. He panted heavily before catching his breath enough to gasp "Hunting...attacked..." Graystripe stiffened and held back a growl before nearly screeching "Who?!"

"ShadowClan." Jet finished. I felt my fur stand on end and turned around abruptly to lead the way back, tail lashing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXXTIME SKIPXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Jet POV (Look closely...)**

I was sent to destroy the Clans...and what do I do? I end up liking a certain she-cat. Whats more Ive started admiring Firestar, my father's practically mortal enemy. What in the name of StarClan is wrong with me!?

I heave a sigh as we race back to camp, following that pretty grey she-cat. I know Firestar is going to keep a level head as always, something I admire about him. What would my father do in this situation? I laughed quietly at that. He'd send the whole band of rogues out to meet them.

We finally got back to the clearing that the Clan was sheltering in and headed straight for the first cat we saw, Brambleclaw. The deputy was startled at our panting and my cut but managed to say "What the heck happened to you guys?" Ah Brambleclaw...straight to the point.

"Jet was hunting and was attacked by ShadowClan." Dapplepaw growled I flicked my tail over her shoulder, trying to calm her.

She always gives me this startled look, like no cat has ever liked her. I snorted, with her pelt and attitude Im surprised no cat has noticed her the way I have. She's kind, caring, smart, stealthy, and-wait, wait, wait! Stop this Jet! You cant love her, you have to go back after you destroy the Clans.

_You know you dont want to go back to his cruelty. You know you'd rather stay in ThunderClan. _Stupid inner voices...even if they are true. I turned my attention back to the conversation, annoyed at my thoughts.

"The way I see it is that we only have a few minutes **(AN: Do cats use minutes? I dont really know...)** until they attack." Graystripe was telling Firestar. Firestar briefly nodded his head and jumped onto the highledge and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Warriors, apprentices, and several elders streaked into the clearing."I have 2 things to say. First off, it's time for Jet to have his Clan name. Jet, please step foward." I looked up at Firestar, surprised, and stepped forward.

"This cat has come to ThunderClan in his time of need and I have decided to let him stay to train as an apprentice. Jet, you are over six moons, and long overdue to be an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Jetpaw. Redstreak, you were well mentored by Ashpelt. I hope you will pass on your cleverness and battle tactics." I slid over to Redstreak and touched noses with her before taking my place by her side.

"Next, Jetpaw was hunting with Dapplepaw and Graystripe when he was attacked by who he thinks is ShadowClan. They are coming to our camp, and we will be ready!" Firestar yowled.

**HA I did it! I love cliff hangers :) Also, sorry that it may suck at some points but I had writers block :/**

**Reveiws are appreciated! (Constructive critism is too!)**


	7. Alliances

**Alliances:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Firestar: ginger tom with a flame colored pelt (Mate: Sandstorm)

**Deputy: **Graystripe: long-haired gray tom  
_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Cinderpelt: Gray tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice: _Leafpaw: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Brambleclaw)

Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate: Squirrelflight)  
_Apprentice: Pheasentpaw_

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat (Mate: Firestar)

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom (Mate: Brightheart)  
_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom (Mate: Sorreltail)

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell-and-white-she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Brackenfur)

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches (Mate: Cloudtail)

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom  
_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

Hazeltail: small gray-and-white she-cat

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Pouncetail: gray tom with unusually long tail

Owlsight: pale orange she-cat with blue eyes

Littlecloud: long white fur with a black paw; NOT IN SHADOWCLAN!  
_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Darkflight: black tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Redstreak: reddish pelt with dark green eyes with amber flecks  
_Apprentice: Jetpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw: dark gray pelt with lighter flecks, dark green eyes, she-cat

Ravenpaw: black she-cat with amber eyes

Whitepaw: White pelt, ice blue eyes, she-cat

Mousepaw: pale gray pelt with black tail, tom

Jetpaw: all-black pelt with green eyes, tom

Pheasentpaw: golden tabby she-cat with white markings along her tail and green eyes

**Elders:**

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight; now blind

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

Ashfur: dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Queens:**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: **Blackstar: large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur: dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Echostep: white tom with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Oakfur: small brown tom

Rowanclaw: ginger tom (Mate Tawnypelt)

Smokefoot: black tom  
_Apprentice: Owlpaw_

Ivytail: white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot: dark brown tom

Crowfrost: black and white tom  
_Apprentice: Olivepaw_

Kinkfur: tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar: brown tom with a long scar across his back  
_Apprentice: Shrewpaw_

Snaketail: dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
_Apprentice: Scorchpaw_

Whitewater: white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Rowanclaw)

**Queens:**

Snowbird: pure white she-cat

**Elders:**

Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar **(AN: Im bringing him back because I dont like Onestar when he's Onestar, kay?)**

**Deputy:** Ashfoot: Gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface: short-tailed brown tom  
_Apprentice: Kestralpaw_

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather: dark gray tom  
_Apprentices: Heatherpaw_

Tornear: tabby tom

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom

Whitetail: small white she-cat  
_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

Nightcloud: black she-cat

Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws

Harespring: brown-and-white tom

Leaftail: dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewspots: spotted gray tabby she-cat

Willowclaw: gray she-cat

Antpelt: brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot: gray tom with two dark paws  
_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

**Queens:**

Gorsetail:very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

**Elders:**

Morningflower: very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot: dark gray tabby tom

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot: gray she-cat with blue eyess**  
**

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat  
_Apprentice: Willowpaw_

**Warriors: **

Blackclaw: smoky black tom

Voletooth: small brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Minnowpaw_

Reedwhisker: black tom

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

Beechfur: light brown tom

Rippletail: dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower: pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose: mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail: ginger and white tom

Mintfur: light gray tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Nettlepaw_

Otterheart: dark brown she-cat

Pinefur: very short-haired tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice: Robinpaw_

Rainstorm: mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice: Copperpaw_

**Queens:**

Graymist: pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

Icewing: white cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

**Elders:**

Heavystep: thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail: dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream: gray tom


	8. Chapter 7 :O

**Okay Im back as Im trying to get into the habit of updating frequently! yay!  
So thanks to:  
Oci Oceana and StarLightRaven for reviewing! Love ya guys :D  
**

**Now I'll stop stalling, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors no matter how much I wish I did...**

* * *

**Dapplepaw POV**

I stood in between Graystripe and the newly named Jetpaw at the entrance to the nursery. I growled a bit. No cat, NO CAT will get through to the nursery. Kits don't deserve to die or be stolen and I'm not going to let them.

Finally, I heard a loud battle cry and the battle began. I felt Graystripe flick his tail on my shoulder to keep me from sprinting into the fray. I growled and almost started to pace before taking a deep breath. There was only a faint ShadowClan scent.

"Graystripe!" I hissed. "These cats aren't from ShadowClan! They don't have the clinging reek of them! They must have passed through their territory!"

Realization dawned in his eyes and he gasped before racing off to tell Firestar with a quick but firm "Guard!" I look over to Jetpaw only to find he's not there, but instead facing a huge cat with an air of authority.

"Jet." the cat spat. "You didn't report back! Have you come to like flirting with she-cats and prancing around mewing about cats in the sky and a warrior code?!" Jetpaw looked over to me, guilt flaring into his eyes.

"Dapplepaw just trust me. I'll tell you after the battle, I promise!" I hesitate before nodding a quick yes and turning back to face the enormous tom in front of me. He had a torn ear and several scars on his muzzle **(AN: muzzle? or is it just nose? sorry if its not) **Glaring I let out a yowl and lept on to his back.

Spin, lash, duck, step. All my battle training moves were running through my head at that moment. Finally, after rolling around a couple of times I landed on the bottom. The tom let out a victory yowl before bringing a massive paw to the base of my throat and lashed out. The last thing I saw was Jetpaw slamming into the tom's side, sending him flying off me.

* * *

**Jetpaw's POV**

I lept into his side, half fury for him hurting Dapplepaw half mad with rage for everything he had done to me. After bowling into a rock he turned, hissing at me with his fur fluffed up.

"How dare you!?" He screeched. "I'm going to be the leader of the forest one day and there is NOTHING you or ANY other cat can do to get in my way! NOTHING! I'll remember this _Jet_! I'll remember this and you and Firestar will be the last to die. The last just so you can watch everyone you've come to love die the most painful death I can think up. But don't worry. I'll save the most painful for _you two!" _

Tail lashing, he turned around and called "Retreat! We have done our job for now!" before leading his band of rogues out through the thorn barrier towards the WindClan border.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXTime SkipXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

I pushed my way into the medicine den past Leafpaw and stalked over to Cinderpelt. "How is she?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"Calm yourself Jetpaw, she will recover. I believe that..." She hesitated a bit, as if she knew his name before continuing "that tom must've had a huge paw. There are claw marks from her throat to her shoulder. The gash is long, but not that deep. It should only be about a week and a half before it'll close up and the fur will start to regrow. Estimated? It'll probably be fully healed within a moon, but she may have a scar." I was more than furious now. A scar on her pelt from my-no. My nothing!

I heard a faint groan and looked down, surprised as she woke up and tried to sit up. After failing I came to her side and meowed softly "Dont. Your throat and shoulder wont allow it." Another groan before she looked back up.

"That tom.." she began. "That tom _knew_ you. Jetpaw, how does he know you? What really happened before I found you?" she ended in a whisper. I heaved a sigh and began the story of my life.

"My mom did abandon me as a kit. One of my sisters, Pepper, died on a Thunderpath, hit by a monster. Mom...she became depressed. I had to start taking care of her, and by the time I was almost 4 moons she had given up. Muttering Pepper's name and how she wouldn't be able to save me she left me beside a large oak, and sprinted away saying my other sister, Raven, was going to live with some other cats. Too weak with hunger to follow her I layed down, and was soon picked up by my scruff. When I woke up, as I had fallen asleep being carried, a tom was sitting beside me, purring. He told me that he had found my mother when she was about 20 moons old, and that he was her mate. After telling me his story and that he was seeking revenge, he taught me to fight. I-I know moves. Moves that should never have been invented. They're for killing." I stared at my paws. "I don't want to be a killer, Dapplepaw. Now, that tom holds a grudge against Firestar. That tom is Firestar's enemy, and has been since he came into the forest. That tom is Tigerstar, Dapplepaw. That tom is my father, and Ravenpaw is my sister."

* * *

**I feel so evil! I would have continued but I really felt like it should end here! Reveiws are welcomed and I actually do a mini dance when someone new reveiws! Please reveiw, Ill give you a cooookie! You know you want one! :P Also, the sooner you reveiw, the sooner Ill post a new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, Im back! Im going to try to update every other week but if not then every other week! yay!**

**Reveiws:**

**Oci Oceana: Yeah its Tigerstar! haha StarLightRaven freaked... anyway: COOKIE! *hands oci oceana a cookie***

**SpellChecker: Thanks for the spell check...guess I know why thats your name! *hands spellchecker a cookie***

**CookieMonster: yeah thats good! *hands cookiemonster 2 cookies* well you ARE the cookie monster... :)**

**StarLightRaven: yeah its a plot change! and just so ya know Ravenpaw will come back at some point...maybe in this chapter? maybe the next we'll have to see! *hands StarLightRaven a cookie* **

**Well I'll carry on with the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't magically come to own Warriors...still working on that! XD**

* * *

**Dapplepaw's POV**

"W-what?" I stutter. I couldn't believe what Jetpaw had just said. Tigerstar, mortal enemy in every way of Firestar, was Jetpaw's _father?!_

"Well...um...yeah he's my dad..." Jetpaw looked ashamed, as if admitting this made him a bad cat. Now, I wasnt shocked. I was _mad._ "Look, Jet." I meowed, using him original name. "I don't think any less of you because of who your dad is, okay? I was just shocked." I sooth. Suddenly I laugh. "Well did you know my dad is the son of Tigerstar too? So what would that make you to him...a brother? Ooo that mean your like my..what? uncle?"

Jetpaw widened his eyes at this and shook his head hard. "_No!_ I'm not your uncle! I cant be!" He all but screeched. I chuckle a bit and say in between laughs "Calm down, I was just kidding!" He shook his head and muttered "Even injured you're annoying..." before going on "Well...now that you know my story, it wont change anything, right? I can understand if it doesn't because-" I cut him off by sitting up, groaning a bit as I did.

"Look, Jetpaw. Nothing has changed, okay? I wont let Tigerstar ruin the forest either, but we have to tell Firestar." The tom just nodded and walked over to my side, effectively supporting me. Sighing, I lean on his strong shoulders. _This is how it should always be. _I think to myself. _Cats like Tigerstar shouldnt exist!_ Heaving another sigh, I slowly get to my feet.

"Dapplepaw I don't think-" I cut him off with a small growl. "Jetpaw I'm sick of this den! I should be helping the Clan but I'm going to have to settle for a breath of fresh air. Now, you can help me or I'll just go out on my own. Which will it be?" Silently, he stood and allowed me to lean on him.

Partially limping out of the den I walked over to the sunning rocks. There, to my huge surprise, I saw a pair of star-like eyes gazing back at me...

* * *

**Ravenpaw's POV :O**

Claw, bite, swipe, duck, jump, slash...battle moves run through my head as I face my second opponent. I didn't want to fight him but Tigerstar demanded it or (of course) I would be killed. If only I could escape...

Shaking my head I begin to circle the giant tom known as Flip. Knowing why he was named flip, I decide to slash under his belly. Tigerstar finally yowled to begin and I stalked foward, growling.

Flip laughed at me and said "You think your going to beat me little kit? As if" he ended in a smirk. I'll wipe that off his face...

Yowling, I dash forward and slide under his belly, using a move Littlecloud showed me to make a deep gash in his stomach. Stepping away I lean close to his ear and whisper "you shouldn't have taunted me."

After a few seconds of blood pouring out Flip died right in front of me. Taking a deep breath I turned to face Tigerstar.

"Well done" he purrs. "But that was a clan move. They're to...noble is the word I want. You need to go for the faster kill- the throat. You are dismissed for now. Go catch some food." He ended his mini speach and leapt off his pile of rocks.

_If only I could get back to ThunderClan. _I think to myself. Yes, that would be best. But how? It's not as if I can walk right past everyone and out the tunnel. No... I'll need a plan. Seeing how I'm currently Tigerstar's favorite fighter I'll try to go on... What did he call it? Oh, yeah. I'll go on the one journey left. The one some cat turned traitor in. I'll have to go pretend to destroy the Clans...

* * *

**Dapplepaw's POV**

"Dapplepaw" Bluestar greeted. "Remember your dream? The journey I spoke of? The time for it is drawing near. Bring Jetpaw, StarClan refuses to judge him for his fathers' bad choices. He has been accepted with open paws, and is one of the four you will travel with. The same message has been sent to them. Good luck little one."

Before I could respond she started backing up, and finally faded.

Jetpaw walked up behind me, brushing his pelt against mine. I looked at him, sighed, and whispered "Look...Jetpaw there's something I need to tell you, but you'll have to follow me into the forest because we can't let the others hear us."

He gave me a brisk nod and we walked out of the small clearing. Stopping at the base of a huge oak, I turned to face the tom behind me.

"About a moon before I became an apprentice, I had a dream from StarClan. Bluestar, the Clan leader before Firestar, came to give me a prophecy that I was in. She told me I'd have to make a journey, and meet 3 unexpected allies. On my way back, roe maybe the rest if the way there, I'd find another.

"Just now, Bluestar came again. He told me how many cats I'd start the journey with, that the time for it is coming near, and that 3 out of 4 others were receiving the same message. She also told me that..." I took a deep breath. "That you were the fourth on the journey."

Jetpaw stared at me like I'd grown a second head. Finally, he looked me dead in the eye and spoke. "Dapplepaw. There's things I need to tell you too. A couple things more about my association with Tigerstar. I-I was his best fighter. Hence the torn ear. I was sent on a mission to spy on the Clans. That's why he called me a traitor. I never reported back. I respect Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm...you. I couldn't send you all to face him. One job was to trick the fighters into coming with m. So he can pick them off one by one. I never did that. I-I really like you Dapplepaw." he looked down at his paws.

"I think I love you."

* * *

**ooo cliffhanger! Sorry for making Ravenpaw like that but it'll help the plot, I promise!  
**

**Review please! The sooner you do the sooner Ill be inspired to write the next chapter! And...**

**ILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! You know you want one!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks**** to all my lovely reviewers! Cookies are fresh out of the oven for you guys! **

**StarLightRaven: lol. I promise she wont be the next Tigerstar :) I could have not said the pretend :) *hands StarLightRaven 2 cookies for the continuous reviews***

**Oci Oceana: here's the chapter! And as I promised, *hands Oci Oceana 2 cookies* :)**

**and finally, my new reviewer!**

**Karma826: thanks for the review and follow! *hands Karma 2 cookies***

**okay guys! Now that the cookie handing out is done I'm going to say that there's two polls on my profile page. One for Dapplepaw's warrior name and one for Jetpaw's. **

**finally I'm taking name suggestions for any of the apprentices and new kit ideas. So if you have a cat you made up just review or p.m me the name, gender, color, personality (or I can make this up if you want) and which she-cat should have the kit Thanks!**

**lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Dapplepaw's POV**

I stood there, staring at the tom who had just admitted he loves me.

After a few seconds he looked back into my eye and stuttered "I-um.. I.."

I chuckled a little and flicked my tail over his mouth. "I like you Jetpaw, but we have a journey to go on. Mabye on the way there, wherever we're going, we can bond a little. How about Suddenly I grimaced. Stupid first love! I sound like an elder!

Jetpaw smiled the biggest I've ever seen and bounced a little on his paws. "Come on, we've got to go tell Firestar.

* * *

** ? POV (? Means unknown)**

I gaze out the window of my two-legs nest**. **My sister pads up behind me. "Had another vision?" She asks. I nod and heave a huge sigh.

My two sisters and I were abandoned by our mom less than 2 moons ago A two-leg found us, half starved, in the woods and strapped a collar to each of our necks. They've fed us ever since.

Folding her reddish wings, my sister plopped down beside me. See mom abandoned us because of our powers. My sister next to me, her power is flying with those wings of hers. Not like birds, but over the treetops and away from leaping distance.

My other sister's power is to read minds. She can currently 'hear' us from about 16 cat lengths away. She can also read other cats thoughts and some dogs and a faint idea of a two-leg's.

I can see some of the future, like decisions. Lately I've been dreaming of starry cats who keep warning me that our 'journey is close'. Can you see why our mom abandoned us? We're freaks of nature.

Thinking about those starry cats caused a vision. I was walking in a forest side by side with my sisters and 5 other cats. They were all very muscular, but didn't look mean towards me. They actually all looked determined for something. Suddenly, a mouse scurried across our path and a two-leg-like hand shot out from no where. It was made of tree branches and leaves, but quickly killed the rabbit. After staring at a tom on the far right in awe we all walked over to the fresh-kill.

Finally snapping out of my vision, I muttered to my sister "It's positive."

* * *

**Jetpaw's POV (let's see what was running through his head, shall we?)**

I stood there, gazing at the she-cat I loved, worried she'd reject me. Or maybe think I was kidding. Or worse- that I had set this up and was really on Tigerstar's side. Maybe I'd finally pushed her over the edge.

Panicked, I tried to apologize before she brushed her tail over my mouth, effectively stopping me.

Then she said she liked me. Right there was when my world exploded. She _liked_ _me_! Sure she didn't admit she loved me but it was a start!

"But we need to tell Firestar" With those six words my grin faded and I nodded, suddenly serious. What if Firestar didn't believe I changed sides? I could get thrown out of the Clan!

"Relax." Dapplepaw purred. She purred at me!

Great StarClan she's changing me! What happened to that warrior tom in me? I chuckle darkly. I killed him when I left my dad.

Arriving at the spot where Firestar was sharing tongues Dapplepaw flicked me with her tail, signaling for me to talk. Fighting the whole of ShadowClan can't be this bad.

Clearing my throat I speak nervously "Ummm...I-we.." I sigh. Summing a bit of my old self I try again "I need to tell you a couple things about my past. Just please note this. I've changed, and I'll fight with my life to defend this Clan." ah. Sometimes I miss the confidence I had.

Dipping his head Firestar spoke "I understand. Come on, I guess. If you have things to say best I hear it first." Walking back to the clearing I told Dapplepaw, he nodded his head for me to continue.

"Before I came to the Clans, I was a loner. My mother had just lost another one of my sisters, and resented that she was stuck with me." I sigh and look straight into Firestar's eyes. "The sister that didn't die, she was left in the forest because she had a power. That cat is Ravenpaw."

Chuckling he continued on "Tigerstar found me in the woods, and took me in. Out of gratitude I listened to him. He told me things... Things I'm sure you won't like. He..." taking a deep breath I admitted to my greatest secret "Firestar, Tigerstar is my dad."

**(AN: I really wanted to stop it here but in thanks for all the reviews, and the fact that you already new this, I'll continue on ;) **

**Firestar's POV**

I looked at Jetpaw, completely surprised. Not only was he my enemy's son, but Ravenpaw is too!

Then he continued. "Firestar, please don't flip out! Remember what I said. It's true, and I will fight for this Clan like any other of your warriors. I've worked hard to get myself out of his rule, so _please _believeme" he begged.

"I believe you Jet_paw. _And what kind of grandpa would I be if I let my granddaughters mate get away?" chuckling as their eyes got wide I continue.

"Oh come on. I was young once too. You two spend all your time together, brush pelts all the time, and dont so much as _glance _in another toms or she-cats direction. Just... No kits right now."

Laughing I manage to gasp out "Alright, come on. Lets get back."

** Alright guys there's the next chapter! Don't forget to vote on my polls for Dapplepaws and Jetpaw's warrior names! So.. R&R, vote, and send in any kits! I need a couple and I thought I'd make this a more interactive story!**

**IMPORTANT!: I will be changing my name to Leopardsky soon! so if you havnt already followed the story I suggest doing so so that you s don't have to search through a bunch of stories to get here! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

***hands cookies out to everyone***

**special thanks to the guest that commented on my story! Thanks so much for the review and saying my story's awesome! You made my day!**

**VERY IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ!: DIRECTLY FOLLOWING THIS UPDATE I WILL BE CHANGING MY NAME TO LEAPORDSKY! DONT SEARCH FOR DAPPLEPELT, YOU WON'T FIND THIS STORY UNDER WHOEVER WANTS THIS NAME!**

**LEAPORDSKY**

**(no not in all caps) **

**20th reviewer gets to be a kit and pick out the mentor and everything! **

**now that that's over, lets begin!**

* * *

**Dapplepaws POV**

I watches from the edge if the clearing as Firestar bounded up onto Highrock, wondering what the news was now. With a jolt realized it was time or the next gathering.

"The cats a coming to the gathering are myself, Graystripd, Sandstorm, Owlsight, Redstreak, Foxleap, Jetpaw, and Dapplepaw! Also, I would like to announce that tonight Hazeltail will be moving to the nursery!"

Our leader leapt off the rocks as all if the Clans heads swiveled in her direction. She was so young! Dipping her head in embarrassment, Hazeltail crept into the nursery to make herself a bed.

"Come on Dapplepaw! Jetpaw! Time to go!" Firestar meowed and started out the tunnel.

As we started crossing into WindClans territory to get to the gathering, Jetpaw came up next to me and said in a quiet voice "Umm... Well, what happens at a gathering? I've never been..."

Surprised, I looked at him, never breaking my pace, and replied "All four Clans meet at the island in the center of he lake under a sacred truce of StarClan. They talk about how preys running, and carefully say what's happening in their Clan. Like... Sometimes you can see preys not running fine, but they say "Our Clan is fed"... Stuff like that, so they don't reveal weakness and provoke an attack because a Clan thinks their weak. Before the leaders day that though you get too talk to cats from other Clans."

Lowering her head I murmur, almost to myself "Don't let Rainpaw provoke you, he's had a crush on me forever, and StarClan will be furious if we break the truce."

Finally arrivin. At the tree that leads to the lake, I bound across the damp bark and jump onto dry land, Jetpaw following.

I realize only RiverClan is here.

Groaning I realize Rainoaw is here, staring at Jetpaw, who had put his tail on my flank in a protective gesture. Smiling, I walk over thinking I'd have a bit if fun.

Immediately Rainpaw bounded over to meet me and demanded "Who is he?!" Grinning even more I replied "A tom I like _in my own clan_" Jetpaw's face brightened up and then fell as he realized Rainpaws aggression towards him.

"But what about _us_!" he demanded. Growling, I managed to spit out "There was never an us! There never will be! Your in a different Clan, your a complete jerk, and totally full of yourself! I'd mate with my own _father_ before I'd _ever_ resort to mating with you!" Before a small flame (about the size of a candle flame btw) flickered in front of me.

Taken aback, Rainpaw boldly declared "I love you…" Looking down at the flame he added "Even though your weird. You'll regret this, I'll never give up!" Before padding away to his RiverClan friends. "That went well.." Jetpaw muttered next to me. Sighing I nod my head before leading the way over to a couple of WindClan apprentices, noticing the little flame went out.

After speaking to two WindClan apprentices, Heatherpaw and Breezepaw, I heard the yowl from Tallstar signaling that they were beginning.

"I will speak first. Prey is running well in WindClan. We have three new apprentices: Thistlepaw, Sedgepaw, and Swallowpaw!" After all four clans changed the new apprentices names Tallstar continued "Emberfoot and Sunpaw chased a fox out of our territory three sunrises ago. That is all!"

Stepping forward, Leapordstar spoke next. "the river is full of fish, and RiverClan is well fed! We have two new apprentices: Sneezepaw and Mallowpaw!" Waiting for the cheering to die down she meowed "That is all." Before stepping back to allow Firestar to speak.

"The forest is thriving with prey, and my Clan is well fed. Hazeltai is moving to the nursery! A forest fire spread through our camp about a half moon ago, but with courage Dapplepaw redirected it until it went out. We ars strong, and have moved back into our camp. Sadly, during the fire Ravenpaw was stolen by rogues and we hadn't the chance to bring her back. That is all."

Shocked protests spread throughout the gathered cats before Blackstar stepped forward.

"Prey is running well in ShadowClan territory. Snowbird gave birth to one she-cat, Fogkit, and one tom, Frogkit! Olivepaw and Scorchpaw have received their warrior names: Olivebranch and Scorchtooth!" Cheering spread before Blackstar called for attention. "That is all!"

The four leaders leapt down from the tree and gathered their Clan together to head home.

"C'mon Jetpaw. we better get going..." Leading the way after Firestar we traveled back in silence.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but this will be very important! also with all the new names im updating the allegiances!**

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Firestar: ginger tom with a flame colored pelt (Mate: Sandstorm)

**Deputy: **Graystripe: long-haired gray tom  
_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Cinderpelt: Gray tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice: _Leafpaw: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Brambleclaw)

Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate: Squirrelflight)  
_Apprentice: Pheasentpaw_

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat (Mate: Firestar)

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom (Mate: Brightheart)  
_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom (Mate: Sorreltail)

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell-and-white-she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Brackenfur)

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches (Mate: Cloudtail)

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom  
_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

Hazeltail: small gray-and-white she-cat

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Pouncetail: gray tom with unusually long tail

Owlsight: pale orange she-cat with blue eyes

Littlecloud: long white fur with a black paw; NOT IN SHADOWCLAN!  
_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Darkflight: black tom with green eyes  
_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Redstreak: reddish pelt with dark green eyes with amber flecks  
_Apprentice: Jetpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw: dark gray pelt with lighter flecks, dark green eyes, she-cat

Ravenpaw: black she-cat with amber eyes

Whitepaw: White pelt, ice blue eyes, she-cat

Mousepaw: pale gray pelt with black tail, tom

Jetpaw: all-black pelt with green eyes, tom

Pheasentpaw: golden tabby she-cat with white markings along her tail and green eyes

**Elders:**

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight; now blind

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

Ashfur: dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Queens:**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: **Blackstar: large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur: dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Echostep: white tom with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Oakfur: small brown tom

Rowanclaw: ginger tom (Mate Tawnypelt)

Smokefoot: black tom  
_Apprentice: Owlpaw_

Ivytail: white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot: dark brown tom

Crowfrost: black and white tom  
_Apprentice: Olivepaw_

Kinkfur: tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar: brown tom with a long scar across his back  
_Apprentice: Shrewpaw_

Snaketail: dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
_Apprentice: Scorchpaw_

Whitewater: white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Rowanclaw)

**Queens:**

Snowbird: pure white she-cat (Kits: Fogkit and Frogkit)

**Elders:**

Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar **(AN: Im bringing him back because I dont like Onestar when he's Onestar, kay?)**

**Deputy:** Ashfoot: Gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface: short-tailed brown tom  
_Apprentice: Kestralpaw_

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather: dark gray tom  
_Apprentices: Heatherpaw_

Tornear: tabby tom

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom _Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

Whitetail: small white she-cat  
_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

Nightcloud: black she-cat

Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws

Harespring: brown-and-white tom

Leaftail: dark tabby tom, amber eyes _Apprentice: Sedgepaw_

Dewspots: spotted gray tabby she-cat. _Apprentice: Swallowpaw_

Willowclaw: gray she-cat

Antpelt: brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot: gray tom with two dark paws  
_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Gorsetail:very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Morningflower: very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot: dark gray tabby tom

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot: gray she-cat with blue eyess**  
**

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat  
_Apprentice: Willowpaw_

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw: smoky black tom

Voletooth: small brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Minnowpaw_

Reedwhisker: black tom

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

Beechfur: light brown tom

Rippletail: dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower: pale gray she-cat _Apprentice: Sneezepaw_

Dapplenose: mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail: ginger and white tom _Apprentice: Mallowpaw_

Mintfur: light gray tabby tom  
_Apprentice: Nettlepaw_

Otterheart: dark brown she-cat

Pinefur: very short-haired tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice: Robinpaw_

Rainstorm: mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice: Copperpaw_

Graymist: pale gray tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Icewing: white cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

**Elders:**

Heavystep: thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail: dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream: gray tom

* * *

**REMEMBER: DIRECTLY FOLLOWING THIS UPDATE I AM SWITCHING MY NAME TO Leapordsky ! No more Dapplept, Kay?**

**remember to review and follow! All I ask :) ill give you some ice cream AND a cookie this time! Almost 20 reviews! Lets try for 25 :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**21 reviews!¡ you guys are the best!¡ Love ya!¡**

**okay on to the story now… oh yeah! **

**Starlightraven: here's your cookie and ice cream! *hands over cookies, ice cream, and Cheerios* :P**

**Oci Oceana: *hands over a batch of cookies, ice cream, and a Jetpaw plushie* :D**

**okay, **_**now**_** on to the story!**

* * *

**Firestar POV**

I could smell Graystripe outside my den, hesitating. Sighing, I called out "Graystripe, come on in. I can smell you out there.

WalkOMG into the brambles, I sensed he was nervous. Confused I junked what was wrong. "Graystripe, you've always been my best friend, and always will be. Leader or not."

"I know, Firestar, I know. It's just… I was wondering if you think Dapplepaw is ready for her assessment. Yesterday she caught half the fresh-kill pile, and she fights and thinks like a warrior already..." with a smile spreading across his face he added "Just like his grandpa."

Chuckling I nod and reply "Definitely, her and Jetpaw are both ready."

Before he left I asked "I can still tell you anything, right?" He stopped and nodded. "Have you notices… Did you notice at the last gathering that when Rainpaw came over to her, a small flame erupted right at her paws, without her even noticing?" Another nod. "I received a prophecy from StarClan when she was a kit. It spoke of 5 cats who would leave the forest, and 10 who would come back. All I know about one of the cats returning is that "its a cat we have lost, returned at last". I think two of the cats are from ThunderClan-Dapplepaw and Jetpaw."

Finally, Graystripe spoke. "I think the returning cat is Ravenpaw. She's the only cat we've lost in the past two moons. I also think that the cats will have a power. Dapplepaw is already showing signs of a power, with the water and fire. Maybe she can control the elements?"

I nod and make a note to test her later. "Alright. Well, go tell Redstreak that you two are to give them their assessment."

Well, this is going to be an interesting day…

* * *

Dapplepaw's POV

I stood there, gaping at my mentor. Today I'm having my warrior assessment!

"Your serious? Really?!" Laughing he said a yes and explained what to do, and that Jetpaw was getting his too. We're going to be warriors!

I started off into the forest, slipping into a hunters crouch. Scenting a plump mouse, I creep into the upwind area, so it couldnt scent me.

Poincing, I kill it off quickly with a bite to the neck and scrape dirt over it to collect later. Creeping off again I catch two more mice, a starling, three voles and a rabbit.

Hearinh Graystripe's voice I turn around. "Good job Dapplepaw! Lets bring this back and then you can't try and defeat me" mumbling a quick "okay" through a mouthful of fur I follow him back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXTIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dapplepaw…you can get off me now." "Sorry!" I say and hop off of him, allowing him to stand.

"You definitely passed! That move from the tree? Brilliant!" Embarrassed, I mumble a "thanks!" And followed him back to camp where he went to tell Firestar.

"How'd you do?" Jetpaw asked, appearing beside me. "Redstreak said I passes with flying colors" he added.

"That's what Graystripe said. I climbed a tree to attack him!" I replied, grinning when Firestar yowled for silence.

"Today we have two new apprentices ready to be made warriors! Dapplepaw, Jetpaw, please step forward.

I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these young apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your warrior code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Dapplepaw, please step forward." I walk to the center did the clearing an proceed to walk almost underneath the shadows it provides.

"Do you promise to uphold the code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?" He inquired.

I replied with a clear "I do."

"From now on, you will be known as Dapplepelt. StatClan honors your intelligence and courage." leaping onto the high rock I touch on noses with my leader. After leaping down, Firestar continued on.

"Jetpaw, Do you promise to uphold the code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? He repeated. "I do" Jetpaw replied clearly.

"Then from now on, you will be known as Jetstreak. StarClan honors your bravery and battle prowess." after touching noses the Clan cheered.

"Dapplepelt, Jetstreak! Dapplepelt, Jetstreak!" I was overjoyed at my new name and barely heard Firestar say "The meeting is now over!" Before he walked back to his den.

Graystripe came over and I beamed. He must've suggested that Jetstreak and I both become warriors.

XXXXXXXTIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXX

**(AN: People usually have something** **happen on by he vigil but that's not usually happens in books and I've decided to give them a break from the coming chapters xD**)

I sat in the middle of camp with Jetstreak, gazing up at Silvepelt. Are they watching me now? Guiding my destiny as Bluestar says? Sighing I look around the camp, listening for any sound that may endanger my Clanmates.

"Dapplepelt, Jetstreak, your vigil is done. Go get some rest, I'll take guard now." a voice came behind us. Giving a halfhearted nod in Sorreltail's direction I head into my new nest in the warriors den.

Seeing as Jetstreak and I had gotten close, we were both next to each other in the back of the den.

"Ravenpaw should be here..." I murmur before falling into a fitful sleep full of Ravenpaw's snatching...

* * *

Ravenpaw's POV

I ran through the forest, panting. Coming to twoleg place I hopped over the fence only to be startled by a reddish cat with WINGS! A cat with WINGS for StarClan's sake!

"What're you doing here?" I spit out. "I live here" the she-cat replied with a 'duh' look on her face.

Well, she's got me there. "Well… I'll be going.." I meowed awkwardly. Turning around I head back to the rogue camp, frusterated. I still hadn't gotten that "mission" tot get back to the Clans. The only thing that ha come out of this trip was the info that my best friend had gotten her warrior name without me. Dapplep-Dapplepelt and Jetstreak are warriors and I'm stuck rotting in a rogue camp!

Growling I walk into the gorse tunnel, only to be faced with...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Sorry StarLightRaven but Ill try to make the next chapter all Ravenpaw, kay? **

**Any kit names can be sent in now! This is your chance to put your cat in this story. They may not have a major role, but its something, right?**

**Review please! I'll give you this ice cream cake sitting in my freezer...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Oci Oceana for reviewing on my chapters!**

***sigh* as much as I love it, I'm giving you this whooooole ice cream cake :P**

**as I promised, mostly Ravenpaw POV!**

* * *

**Ravenpaw POV**

Standing there in front of me was Scourgepaw.

"Hello Ravenpaw, how was your trip?" He asked quietly. Purring I walk over next to join and reply "Now that your back? Amazing."

Laughquiche asked again "And before that?" I groan "Horrible! Dapplepaw has her warrior name, Dapplepelt, Jet is Jetstreak, and I met a weird cat in twolegplace."

"Weird how?" He asks once more, puzzled. Shaking my head I reply "she wasn't intimidated, and shhalo ones bigger than she should on her back… like something was laying there. Shs should be smaller in her back."

"Thats odd... Well your here now, want to go hunt?" Scourgepaw asked.

"Of course~" I purred and led the way back out of the tunnel before being stopped AGAIN! "Well arent you going to give me the report Ravenpaw?" Tigerstar smirked.

Sighing, I nod my head and repeat "Dapplepaw is now Dapplepelt, Jet is now Jetstreak, Hazeltail is moving to the nursery, and... actually thats all." _But Im still here rotting in your rogue camp! _I add silently in my head.

Nodding, Tigerstar started back to camp while Scourgepaw rested his tail on my shoulder and led me out of camp.

When we got out of hearing distance distance, I started growling. Scourgepaw, knowing me, murmered in my ear "You'll make it back some day. I promise that you will, and if you want, I'll come with you." Staring at him wide-eyed I stutter out "You'd come with me, back to the Clans?"

Smiling he confirmed it with a nod and pricked his ears, listening for a mouse. Stalking off with a flick of his tail, I turn in the other direction and catch the scent of a starling.

Laround around to make sure no one was around, I slipped into a ThunderClan hunting crouch. They weren't allowed by Tigerstar, but if kit brought more food it should be fine, right? Besides, Scourgepaw would never tell.

Focusing, I slowly crept downwind so it wouldn't catch my scent. Too busy picking for worms, it had no time to fly off as I leapt and killed it with a quick snap of the neck.

"Nice catch" someone murmered behind me. No, not _a _someone_. The _someone. "Tigerstar wants us back at camp." his eyes shone, like he knew something I didn't. Suspicious, I cautiously followed him back to camp.

Shaking my head, I dismiss the thought. Scourgepaw would _never_ lead me into Tigerstar's wrath.

Arriving at camp, I realized all the cats were gathered around Tigerstar for a Clan meeting. Dropping my prey, I walked over to join them.

"Today" Tigerstar began "we will name two apprentices warriors! They have worked hard to train your noble code and we commend them to warriors in their turn. Ravenpaw, step forward."

Giving my pelt a quick lick I leaped onto the ledge to stand in front of Tigerstar.

"Do you promise to uphold the code, even at the cost of your life" Looking straight into his eyes, an act of defiance tht all warriors are required to have during their ceremony, I say strongly "I do"

Nodding, he replies "Then from now on you will be known as Ravenlight. StarClan honors your determination and bravery, and we welcome you as a warrior in your turn." Nodding, I lick his shoulder as the Clan-no. I stopped myself. The _rogues_ chanted my name.

"Next, Scourgepaw, step forward." stepping forward, Scourgepaw leaped onto the ledge and looked into his eyes, as I did.

"Scourgepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." his reply rang out clearly. "Then from this day forward," Tigerstar continued, "You will be known as Scourgeclaw. StarClan honors your quick thinking and battle skills, and we welcome you to this clan as a warrior in your turn."

When the rogues finally stopped chanting Scourgeclaw's name, I ran over to him and said "You knew, didn't you! You knew we were getting our names, didn't you!" Smiling, I lick his shoulder and he stares at me, surprised.

Finally, grinning like a mad-cat, he licked me on my shoulder and purred. Laughing and grinning, I realized something. I realized that it was Scourgeclaw that had gotten me through all the crap I've had to do under Tigerstars control. And for once, I was thankful he snatched me.

Cause if he hadn't, I wouldn't have met a very special cat.

I wouldn't have met my mate.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I REALLY had to end it there :D there you go, StarLightRaven! (Who by the way is Ravenlight and absolutely LOVES Scourge!)**

**review please! It'll make my day!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Big thanks to Oci Oceana, StarLightRaven, Leturtlewings, and warriorcatcupcakes! **

**Leturtlewigs: ikr? I hate titles with stupid puns -_-**

**Warriorcatcupcakes: this chapters dedicated to you! put in a Scourgeclaw POV right beford i drop a bomb :O something really important... :3**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Scourgeclaw's POV**

I sat next to Ravenp- no. Ravenlight with my tail intertwined with hers. We were sitting vigil in the center of the camp.**  
**

What I found odd was that Tigerstar had said StarClan instead of the dark forest. As I had observed from other warrior ceremonies, the self-appointed leader had always called upon the dark forest cats to watch over the new apprentice or warrior. Had the leader finally changed?

Shaking my head, I decided that I would ask Ravenlight after our vigil.

That's another thing I thought weird. Not only had he named her Raven_light_, but he had us sit a vigil. In fact, he was acting as if this was a clan..

Finally, a lean she-cat called Spot came out and told us our vigil was done. I nodded and flicked my taiimams led the way back to the warrior's den.

See? Almost as if we were a Clan.. Except for those idiot rogues...

Sighing, I curled up in my nest next to my mate. Just thinking the word sent shivers through my body. She agreed to my mate! Inside, I was jumping for joy.

Maybe tomorrow we would proclaim ourselves as mates- not that anyone would be surprised. We'd been inseparable since that fight...

_[Flashback]_

_"Alright. Next battle: Scourgepaw and Ravenpaw!" Tigerstar announced. _

_No.. Not her. Not the **one** she-cat I didn't want to beat! Sighing, I realized I had no choice. _

_Stepping forward, and seeing her do the same, see waited for te signal to start. When it finally came, we began to circle each other. _

_As I waited for her to strike, I sized the she-cat up. She was fast, light on her paws. Not that strong though..._

_Deciding on a move, I lunged. Rolling under her, I was startled as he leapt up and came down three feet away from me. That wasn't a rogue move!_

_"Duh" said the little voice in my head. "She was stolen from the Clans and just so happens to be Tigerstar's daughter!"_

_More circling..._

_Finally, I tried to leap on her back only to be knocked off and, to my complete surprise, flipped over and pinned. _

_"Gotcha" cams her voice, right next to my ear. I looked up and saw her grinning face... _

_Laughing I replied "Guess you did" and then sighed as I realized wht was to come. Her beating me would certainly mean that we were the two most powerful. She with speed and Clan moves, me with my strength and stradegy. _

_He was going to make us become mates so her kits would be great fighters._

_With a start, I realized that I didn't mind us becoming mates. Actually, I found myself wishing the day would come soon. _

_Widening my eyes, I murmured "What the heck is happening to me?!"_

_[End of flashback]_

Laughing at my stupidity, I recalled what happened that day. I had fallen in love.

**Dapplepelt's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Bluestar again. This time, she held a very intense, but worried, expression on her face.

"Dapplepelt, the prophecy has changed!" She started. Before I could ask a question she continued "This has only happened once before and not even StarClan knows why they do, but last time it prevented many deaths. Listen closely."

_"Five will set off, strong and proud. One from the river, wind, and shadow. Two shall come from the thunder and lead them on. One will pass, but the four must continue. Three sisters they will meet, and mates on their way, and the one most valued will pass, saving the Clans."_

"Heed this advice though, young warrior. Do not let this scare you away from doing what is right." Again, like last time, before I got a single question in she was fading, and I awoke with a start.

A sick feeling set in my stomach as I realized what Bluestar's advice meant. I would be the most valued.

I would die.

* * *

***hangs head in shame* I know its a short chapter but it held some important info on the inner workings of the rogue camp... And Dapplepelts role in the quest *tear falls* can you see why I let her have a peaceful vigil? **

**Anyway, off of feelings. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Im back :D Well... no :D now as you probably hate me... haha anyway thanks to...**

**Rainleaf: OMG thank you! My book's awesome? :D Made my day!**

**Oci Oceana: yeah... your gonna hate me at the end.. XD**

**StarLightRaven: I heard :P Glad to serve. *mock bow***

**Okay so that all the reviews that I havnt answered on here! Okay, I'll quit bugging you. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Dapplepelt's POV **

Even though I knew I was going to die, life went on. I hunted, trained, and even took care of the elders when the apprentices needed to practice battle moves. I did everything I could to help the Clan, knowing my time was limited. I also spent a lot of time with my mom, dad, and grandparents (Firestar and Sandstorm).

One day, I was sleeping... As usual, sleeping meant dreaming and Bluestar came to me again.

_"Meet the others on the island. It is almost time to go. When you get there, the three other StarClan cats and I will tell you where to head." Turning around, she said "And dont begrudge the ShadowClan cat. She tried to stop them"_

The next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by Jetstreak yowling in my ear.

"Dapplepelt! Dapplepelt, get up! ShadowClan's attacking!" Startled, something clicked in my head, and I sprang to my paws and raced out of the den and into the clearing, launching myself at the nearest ShadowClan cat.

Faced with a young she-cat who I noticed seemed a little young to be an apprentice. Yowling out a battle cry, I nipped battered lightly and knocaked her over. Hissing quietly in her ear I said "Run. Take your litter mates, den mates, any cat too young to fight. I don't want to hurt you, your only about four moons old. Go!"

You may think I had a soft spot in that moment, but would you hurt a kit? They are too young to fight, and obviously not trained very well.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I leapt at another cat in my way of getting to the leader's den. Pinning the she-cat down (for 'it' was female) I noticed it was Ivytail. Growling low in her ear, I asked "What exactly are you _filthy_ excuses for a Clan here for?!" Swallowing, she stammered "Bl-Blackstar said he's tired of ThunderClan thinking they rule the forest... Old fool wants territory, and to teach you a lesson I guess. Echostep and I, and a few others, thought the idea was mouse-brained but a leader's word is law..."

Satisfied, I nodded and said "Then round those cats up and head back to camp. The kits that were apprenticed to early are already there." At that her face darkened and she nodded and got up.

Sprinting up the path to the leader's den, I hissed in frusteration as I realized two huge toms were guarding it. In my fury, I slipped under the larger's legs and clawed his stomach, earning a yowl. Biting the other's tail, I watched, disgusted, as he fled from such a small wound. Running into Firestar's den, I almost ran into him as he was running out. "Good fighting Dapplepelt. What is it that you need, I'm in a hurry."

Nodding I reply "The prophecy has begun. I recieved a dream from StarClan that Jetstreak and I need to head to the island and meet the other three cats from the other Clans. " Confused and startled, Firestar asked "Where will you go? Why now? Wha-" Shaking my head I said "No time, Firestar! Please, you have to trust me! I can take care of myself!" Slowly, he nodded. "Get Jetstreak and run, we can hold them off." Smiling, I call over my shoulder "Look outside Firestar. Have a little more faith in your Clan."

And it was true. In the few minutes that we had been talking, ThunderClan had managed to back ShadowClan to the thorn barrier, and Blackstar had just signaled the retreat. Other than a few scratches and bites, we were fine. Nothing too serious.

Flashing a grin, Firestar nodded and leapt onto the highrock to call a meeting. Running over to Jetstreak, I muttered in his ear "Come on. It's time to go, the prophecy is starting." Surprise flashed on his face beforehe nodded and we raced out of the thorn barrier and headed into the forest.

Heading up the trails that led to the lake, we raced through the undergrowth, leaping over fallen trees and thorns. Reaching the fallen tree that allowed access to the island, we leap up and sprint across the tree. Leaping off the edge of the tree, we finally slowed down as we saw three other cats already talking. Steeling my nerves, I led Jetstreak over to the trio.

As we finally arrived, I noticed there were two toms and one she-cat. Looking upon these cats, the full force of what was to come hit me. Looking back at Jetstreak, he smiled, encouraging me on.

No matter what, I realized, he would stand beside me.

I had found my mate.

* * *

**lol :D I know I ended like this with Ravenlight, and I know it's not the longest chapter, but it contained a lot of important events and-hey!- there's a little bit of romance for those of you that want it. :) **

**So... review please? I'm balancing on 29 and it's killin' me! Review please!**


	16. Chapter 15: powers

**SOOOOO sorry for leaving you like that for so long but Im back and Im going to put my writers-block free state of mind to good use! I'll try to update this story at least two more times before Saturday, okay? If I can't assume the worse.. lol just kidding but you can assume I was caught up in some family event like last weekend.**

**Also, here's a REALLY awesome warrior cat story that I think you guys should read:**

**Rise of RavenClan by StarLightRaven. Here's the summary: My clan, my friends, my life. We may have fallen but this is how we rose to greatness and fell with a shattering crash. It's a pretty dang good fanfiction if I do say so myself. The first chapter is epic and the second is pretty funny. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Dapplepelt's POV**

Once I realized how Jetstreak felt about me, I felt guilty. If I was going to die, why would I, _how could I_, lead him on like this? Suddenly, it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I needed to just let him go. He'd find someone else, right? But how bad would it be to just.. let him in?

Shaking my head to clear my inner turmoil, I walked the rest of the way to the small group and said "Hey.. I guess you guys had the dreams too. I'm Dapplepelt and this is Jetstreak." They all nodded once and then the bigger tom said "I'm Emberfoot of WindClan." Next, the smaller tom said "I'm Rainstorm of RiverClan"

Finally, the only other she-cat besides me stood up, turned her head to look at me with her right eye, and said "I'm Whitewater of ShadowClan. I know you probably hate me right now because of my Clan but let me clarify two things: One: I am blind in my left eye. Two: I tried to stop Blackstar and the others but they wouldn't listen to me. When I told Blackstar I had to leave because the prophecy was starting he just scoffed and said "As if StarClan would choose a half blind she-cat like you. I hold allegiance to them only because they are my birth Clan, so please hold no grudge against me." Once she was done, she sat back down, never taking her right eye off of me.

Nodding once at her explanation, I replied "I hold no grudge. Almost no one in my Clan was hurt except maybe a few scratches. As for you being half blind, I can see that it has not prevented you from becoming a warrior so I am confident you can make this trip." Beaming, Whitewater replied "Thanks. Now, any cat know where we're headed?"

I shook my head and said "Bluestar said that when I got here and we were all gathered each of the StarClan cats that met with us would appear and show us so..." As soon as I finished my sentence we all looked up at the sky expectantly. Noticing that four stars seemed to shine brighter than the others, we all watched in awe as they descended from the sky.

"Dapplepelt, Jetstreak, Emberfoot, Rainstorm, Whitewater." They accolaged. "You each have hard journies ahead of you." They began in perfect sync. "You must head north. Follow the Star that Shines to find your way. When you get there, be prepared for loss. Each of you have been given gifts to help you on your journey, do not hesitate to use them, nor should you hide them. Be careful, little ones." And with that they leapt into the sky and disappeared.

Turning to Jetstreak for the first time since we arrived, I asked "You've been hiding a power from me all this time, haven't you!" Smiling sheepishly, he nodded and stepped back a few steps. Then he _faded into the shadows_. Using my Earth power, I tried to feel the vibrations he was making to walk, but there were none. "_What the heck?"_ I thought to myself.

Spinning around one more time, I see a smirking Jetstreak. Jumping back a little, I shoot him a glare. Smiling, he bats me with his paw before turning to look at the other three watching us, amusement in their eyes. "So what powers do you all have?" He asks curiously. Glancing at the other two, Emberfoot steps up.

"My power is kind of hard to explain, but I guess all of ours is, right? Anyway.." Drifting off, his eyes turned an emerald-green and two twoleg-like paws shot from the trees behind us. I levitated a boulder over and the paws picked them up, crushing them. After the twoleg-paws retreated, Emberfoot's eyes faded to their original color. "I can control nature, animals included. Not us, I don't think though.. Never really tried. Comes in handy when in battle your opponent doesn't pay attention to the surrounding area." he finished.

"That's pretty cool." I say in awe. Turning my dark gray head to Rainstorm, I ask "What's your power?" Smiling sheepishly, he replied "I can sort of levitate things." Thinking more about his power, he added "Including cats" Summoning up another boulder, I watched as he levitated it towards himself and back again. Looking at me, I noticed his eyes were glowing purple with his power. After silently asking permission, he levitated me into the air. If I hadn't been looking down, I wouldn't have noticed at all. After gently setting me down, he said "Me in nutshell" before laying down.

Turning to Whitewater, I didn't even have to ask her before she said "I can make any living thing's senses... quit. They will feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing... Nothing. And before you ask, I'd prefer not to use it on any of you." Nodding my head, I raised my head a little and said "I can control the elements, but I guess you already knew that." After they all nodded, I continued "We should follow their advice." Looking up into the sky, we started to follow the Star that Shines. Falling into an easy line, I couldn't help but notice how well we got along. How well we fit into one shadow. It was almost like..

Like we were born to be together.

* * *

**Well not much of a cliffhanger. I hope you guys like their powers, I couldn't think of them for a while. Emberfoot isn't like an Earth bender, he can control nature. Like, grow trees, talk to other animals... that kind of stuff... Make sense?**

**Review please, I get inspiration when you guys tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16

**As I promised, I'm back as soon as I can! Some of you may be wondering why you can't review on the last chapter. That's because I deleted the questions thing and decided to just stick with this for now! Thanks to all my loyal readers (mainly Oci Oceana and StarLightRaven :P) for sticking with me through the good AND the bad! This chapter is dedicated to you! Also, from now on, I'm going to do a previously... Okay? Sound good?  
**

_Previously..._

_"That's pretty cool." I say in awe. Turning my dark gray head to Rainstorm, I ask "What's your power?" Smiling sheepishly, he replied "I can sort of levitate things." Thinking more about his power, he added "Including cats" Summoning up another boulder, I watched as he levitated it towards himself and back again. Looking at me, I noticed his eyes were glowing purple with his power. After silently asking permission, he levitated me into the air. If I hadn't been looking down, I wouldn't have noticed at all. After gently setting me down, he said "Me in nutshell" before laying down._

_Turning to Whitewater, I didn't even have to ask her before she said "I can make any living thing's senses... quit. They will feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing... Nothing. And before you ask, I'd prefer not to use it on any of you." Nodding my head, I raised my head a little and said "I can control the elements, but I guess you already knew that." After they all nodded, I continued "We should follow their advice." Looking up into the sky, we started to follow the Star that Shines. Falling into an easy line, I couldn't help but notice how well we got along. How well we fit into one shadow. It was almost like.._

_Like we were born to be together._

**Jetstreak's POV**

It was nice to finally get my power off my chest. I felt really bad keeping my power from her all this time when I knew she was already special... Okay, special in a different way than this love-story..

As Dapplepelt and I trotted through the forest, I realized I couldn't smell the others and turned around. Running back to about five yards from where we began, they were struggling in a patch of thorns. Chuckling, I said "You have to pull the ones most tangled in your pelt, then run really fast through the rest. Some fur might come off, but you'll be okay."

Glaring up at me, they huffed but did as I said. They all three broke through the thicket with a small _yowl_! Grinning, I commented "Guess you other Clan cats aren't very good in the forest, huh?" Glaring even more, they stalked past me and to the waiting Dapplepelt. As I walked up next to her, she whispered "Maybe we should slow down, they're having some trouble getting through our terrain. Expecially Whitewater." Feeling guilty about not remembering the one-eyed she-cats dissability, I nodded.

Trotting at a somewhat slower place, we came across a small river. Rainstorm wadded right in and to the other side with no problem, but the rest of us were more cautious. Emberfoot, mor reluctant to go into the water than the rest of us, grew a wide branch across the river from a nearby oak. Isn't having powers lovely? Hopping across the bridge, we continued on our way to wherever this mission would take us...

* * *

**Ravenlight's POV (haha havn't seen her in a while, have we now?)**

Sighing, I stood up, shaking the dirt out of my ripped fur. I was getting tired of Tigerstar's camp. Almost every day since my vigil I had to fight a 'Clanmate'. As if they were Clanmates. No, my alliance was with my friends back in the_ real_ Clans.

Limping back to the camp, I picked up all the prey I had caught on my way there. Hoping this was enough to satisfy Tigerstar's new demands, I dropped the prey into the pile of Crowfood before taking a piece for myself to my secluded nest. I was never going to sleep with those mouse-brains. They couldn't even catch prey!

Eating my fill, I buried the bones a little ways away from my nest before plopping down for a nap.

_Opening my eyes, I noticed I was in a clearing much like Fourtrees. Seeing the familiar blueish pelt, I walked over to and asked "Why have you called me here, Bluestar?" When she turned around, I saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes. _

_"I have called you here to tell you that the cats of the prophecy are coming. They don't know you are here, but they have to... pass by here to get to where they are going. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long with Tigerstar." I nodded, joy filling my eyes for the first time in a long while. True happiness, not a fake smile. _

_"They should be here within a few sunrises. When they come, I need you to join them. You, too, are part of the prophecy." With that, she faded and I woke up with a chill in my pelt. _

I was part of the prophecy?! There was no way I could be... right? I mean I'm nothing special.. Just a regular she-cat. And what about Scourgeclaw? Bluestar didn't say he was! He'll be devastated if I just leave and I always promised him that I'd take him with me! Hearing my father's pawsteps, I shrunk into my nest and held my breath, praying he wasn't coming for me.

"Get up." Tigerstar commanded. Slowly standing, I looked up at him cautiously, whats left of my black pelt puffing up. "Come with me." he ordered before stalking off towards the 'training field'. Sighing, I prepared to get some more fur ripped out. At this rate, I'd get my ear ripped off! _'Just a few more sunrises'_ I thought to myself before trotting after him.

Walking to the field, I saw Scourgeclaw standing on the opposite side of the field, looking horrified. _**NO! I can't face**_** him!**

* * *

**Sorry! Don't kill me I still have that other update I promised you guys, remember? Anyway, I know. Kind of a filler chapter but I tried to add some excitement to it!**

**Review and it'll come out faster~**


	18. Chapter 17

**Should I just say kill me now? I left you on a cliffie with a promise to update and I didn't! Stupid random trips with families! Well I'll get out of your way as soon as I say this:**

**(This does not apply to StarLightRaven and Oci Oceana as they have reviewed almost every chapter) **

**601 views on this story and only 35 bothered to review?! Most of them from two people! (yes, I know there are others of you and sorry for not mentioning it) Anyway, sorry for my little rant but that's a lot of views.. hehe I'll go now **

***hides under bed***

* * *

**Ravenlight's POV **

I can't face him! Surely even my father isn't that cruel! There's no dang way he can make mates fight each other... That- that's against Cat laws!

Well technically there aren't any but..

Looking at my father defiantly, I sat down and glared at him. Grinning down at me, he jumped down from his bone pile and stalked over to Scourgeclaw. Still grinning, he said "I could just kill him now if you don't want to fight him..." My eyes bugging practically almost out of my head, I gulped and stood up, legs shaking. Looking at me with sadness in his eyes, Scourgeclaw took up a weak battle stance.

Running as slow as possibe without Tigerstar being able to tell, I came at Scourgeclaw. Sliding under his stomach, I kicked his hind legs and his front buckled from the stress of fighting me. Flipping him over in seconds, I smiled weakly as he showed his neck submissively. This was not going to go down well with...

"What are you doing! You are an exellent fighter Scourgeclaw and that was a weakly planned move! I_ know_ you! A simple move like that would never take you down in a real fight! Why are you being so mouse-brained! Just fight the dang she-cat or I'll kill her now!" he snarled. Looking at Tigerclaw in horror, he took up another fighting stance, this time his real one.

Staring at the ground, I took up my fighting stance and stared at him, waiting for him to make a move. As always, he broke first and started to run at me before a loud "**STOP!**" rang through the clearing. Startled, I looked around and found, to my complete surprise, Dapplepaw running out of the trees to stand next to me. Glaring at Scourgeclaw, as if daring him to move, she turned her head to Tigerstar and shrieked "You sick, twisted cat! You would make mates fight against each other?! More than that, fight to the **_DEATH_** against each other?! What if you had to fight Goldenflower like this?"

My father flinched but spoke in an even voice "She was nothing more than a way for me to get kits into the Clan, more loyal fighters. She meant nothing." Glaring at him, she waved her tail and four other cats emerged from the trees. One, a jet-black tom with a white paw, came to stand next to Dapplepelt, interwining his tail with hers. Staring at her questioningly, she gave me an 'I'll-tell-you-later look and turned back to Tigerstar.

"You sick... There are no words to describe what I'd like to do to you, but I'll start with this..." Stepping away from the tom, she walked up to Tigerstar (who was about to laugh at the thought of her beating him) and made a flame appear right in front of his paws. Startled, he looked at her and asked "What _are_ you, mongrel?" Smiling evilly, Dapplepaw didn't reply and made the flames dance around his body. Coming to his tail, it burnt off all the hair and he jumped into the air with a loud yowl.

Still grinning, she said "Let that be a warning not to mess with ThunderClan. _Expecially_ my best friend and her mate." Looking at me now, she beckoned for me to follow her, but I looked back at Scourgeclaw who was looking at me with sad eyes. Looking back at Dapplepelt with a plea in my eyes, she glanced at my mate before nodding and leading the way to wherever we were going.

Once we reached a clearing with a giant oak in the middle, the rest of her patrol sized group jumped up into the trees and dissapeared into hollows. Walking over to her, I asked "What in the name of StarClan is going on, Dapplepaw?!" Looking at me with a smile, she replied "It's Dapplepelt now, I'm a warrior. And I could ask you the same thing Ravenpaw." Looking at her with slight saddened eyes, I said "Ravenlight.. though I'm not sure if it counts because it wasn't our leader..." Grinning at me, she said "Hey, you worked hard enough that _Tigerstar_ had to recognize you were ready to become a warrior. That's a warrior in my eyes, Ravenlight."

Looking back at the trees, then at the sky, she sighed. "It's getting late. I'll explain everything in the morning, but for now, we should sleep. We still have a long way to go." Slightly confused, I followed her to the tree and jumped up, finding Scourgeclaw in a roomy hollow. Curling up next to him, I sighed in contentment and purred as he brushed the fur on my back with his tail.

Which got me thinking-how did I get so lucky to have him for a mate?

Mentally shrugging, I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream_

_"Ravenlight? Ravenlight wake up!" a voice called in exasperation. Groaning, I mumbled "Can't I go a night without dreams?" before dragging myself up and opening my eyes._

_There, standing before me, was a queen-aged she-cat. Staring at her, waiting for her to begin. I plopped back down. "Ravenlight, I don't know if you'll believe this, but I hope you do. Don't.. don't freak out okay?" she asked. Nodding sleepily, I waited for her to tell me this important knews. "I'm your mother." she whispered. Jolting awake (dream-wise), I stared at the she-cat who claimed she was my mother. "B-but Goldenflower's my mother.." Smiling a sad smile, she replied "She was your foster mother. We were both mates of Tigerstar." Running up to my mother (who I noticed had a bit of my scent) I purred and rubbed against her. _

_"You have to go now" She said sadly. "Off on your journey. Just one more thing though, Jetstreak is your brother. The rest will be explained in time.." and with that she drifted into the stars._

_End of dream._

Jolting awake, I sat up and looked around the empty hollow.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I'm sorry! It was just a really good place to end it and you finally found out who Ravenlight's mother is! Yay, right? **

**Did Scourgeclaw abandon Ravenlight after all they went through? How will Ravenlight take it when she finds out that all of these cats are gifted? Will she find a power within herself or is she just going to bring her fighting skills into this mission? What about Scourgeclaw?**

**Read the next chapter to find out :)**

**now... *hides under bed and begs Dapplepelt to say the rest***

**Dapplepelt: shakes head and says "Review and you'll find the next chapter posted really soon!**

**So review people :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Alright I'm back! I'm going to use some things that happened today to write this chapter seeing how when I'm pissed I write faster! xD **

**Anyway here's the next chapter for A Warrior's Tale! Read and Review please!**

* * *

**Ravenlight's POV**

Scourgeclaw wouldn't have just left, would he? Did he miss his old bed? Or had he secretly been spying on us? Anger began to build up inside me, and I nearly attacked the next cat to come into the hollow. This cat just so happened to be the black tom that had followed Dapplepelt... whoops..

Smiling a little when I apologized, he said "I know what you feel like, Ravenlight. I was once in a situation like this." Confused, I nodded for him to continue and lay back down.

"Has Tigerstar ever told you about a traitor? The one he sent to the Clans and never returned?" I nodded carefully. In a minute, as if trying to see if there was a way to break something gently, he stated "I'm him." Surprise crossed my face as he continued his story.

"I was Tigerstar's top fighter, most trusted cat, the one he thought he had brainwashed the best. But I could feel what the cats I killed felt like... They were afraid, helpless... I never realized it at the time, but I was sorry I had killed them. When d- Tigerstar sent me to the Clans, Dapplepelt, then Dapplepaw, was the first cat I saw. She was also the first cat to not have fleas or ticks..." he grinned in amusement at that.

"I fell in love with her the moment I saw her... She's the one that made me change my ways... Soppy love story but it's true." Looking at him in the eye, I said "At least he's not your dad." Looking at me in a 'how-do-you-know' way, he spoke "He is my dad. Do you remember having a brother?" Shaking my head in silence, he dipped his head and mumbled "Well you did. See how our fur is the same color?" Raising a paw next to his, I was startled to find he had the same raven-colored, jet-black fur as I did.

"Brother?" I asked cautiously. Smiling, he nodded and waited for me to continue. "Did.. Did we have any more siblings?" Looking sad, he nodded and said "Another sister, which I would prefer not to talk about at this moment..." Nodding, I stood up and said "Well, at least I know I won't hate my best friend's mate now!" Looking at me sheepishly, he stated "We're not mates" Grinning, I replied "You two are such love birds. Now go, I wanna be an aunt some day!" Looking embarrassed, he walked over to Dapplepelt and licked her in hello, glaring back at me as I stood smirking. Following his glare, Dapplepelt saw me awake and ready to face the living. Running over, she said "Scourgeclaw told me to tell you that he was hunting, and to not panic. And the others are late risers, and it's not really urgent that we move immediately, so we'll wait for them to wake up while Scourgeclaw hunts."

Sighing in relief that Scourgeclaw was just hunting, I nodded and asked "When they wake up, you'll introduce them to me, right?" Rolling her eyes, she gave me a swift nod and said "In the meantime, want to have a mock battle? The last time we did we were both apprentices! Long time ago, eh?"

Nodding eagerly, I got up and lead the way to a clearing a little ways away from our make-shift camp. Turning around to face her, I indicated that she could begin. Grinning, she headed left, fainted right, and went left. Dodging right, I was startled when she flew over my head, grabbed my tail, and pushed me over. Yowling, I nipped her paw and flipped back up. Running at her, I acted like I was about to roll under her. Smirking, I leapt into the air and felt a burn in my stomach. Suddenly I was heavier. Landing next to Dapplepelt, I pushed her over and bared my teeth.

Staring up at me, she said shakily "Ravenlight... are you Supposed to be a mountain cat?" Tilting my head in confusion, I shook my head and looked down at my paws. Eyes widening, I noticed they were huge and a dark golden color. Trying to concentrate on my own body, I felt the burning again. Looking down, I saw my own paws. "Guess we know your power, sister." A voice came from right behind me. Practically jumping out of my pelt at Jetstreak's voice, I let out a hiss and crouched. Shaking my head, I scowled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! What do you do, come out of the shadows?!" Smirking, he nodded. Narrowing my eyes, I turned to Dapplepelt and said "Great. I've got a brother that can fade into the shadows!" Chuckling, she just shook her head at my complaining said "I think we can both agree that we both learnt a lot between our last mock battle and now. And about your power, do you think you can shift into anything else?"

Shrugging, I looked around for some inspiration. Seeing a small hummingbird, I focused on that form and felt a smaller fire in my stomach. Raising my front right paw cautiously, I noticed it felt lighter. I looked to the side and saw a small, but sturdy, wing. Chirping exitedly, I watched the actual hummingbird dly and attempted to flap my wings like it did. After getting a tail length above the ground, I plummeted to the ground. Shaking it off, I tried again, this time not getting off the ground at all.

Frustrated, I focused on a bird a little bigger, a hawk. Raising my large wings up and down, I quickly leapt into the air and started my ascent. Spiraling upward, I flew in three circles before alighting on the ground and changing into my own body. "I think I can change into any animal I've seen. I'll need some practice flying though... Nodding in amazement, they started to head back to camp. Following, I brought up pictures of every animal I'd ever seen. This would be an interesting journey.

* * *

**So? Do you like Ravenlight's power? StarLightRaven picked it out because it IS her cat form.. or whatever you want to say :) **

**Review and I'll let you see the next chapter sooner... :3**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm back! Gotta love summer! I've put in quite a few Ravenlight POV's lately so here's a chapter without any of her opinions! xD Sorry I couldn;t update for a long time but I went on a vacation in Florida for a week and I was NOT going to post anything from my Ipod. Last time I did that I had to go back over the chapters after I had posted them on my computer and it was just a long process and I had to do it in the middle of the night. Anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry about the wait!**

* * *

**Unknown POV (gotta love 'em :D )**

Looking up into the sky from my twoleg's garden, I could have sworn I saw a jet-black hawk flying clumsily through the air. Hawks aren't black! I, of all cats, should know. Shaking my head, I decided my owner's perfume was getting to me. Leaping onto the fence, I called my sister back in from her hunt in the forest. When she didn't come, I became worried and headed into the dirt path after her.

Following her scent, I came to a stop near a large, twisted oak. Staring at it, I noticed there were hollows like those that owls sleep in. Confused as to how any one tree could have so many, and in the middle of a pine forest! Noticing a cat walking around the tree, I saw it was a large tom. He stared at the tree and made an odd gesture with his paw. The trunk of the tree opened and another hollow formed, perfect for a place to put prey.

Confused, but not really in awe, I turned my head and tried to scent my sister. Picking up on her sweet scent once again, I followed her trail to a clearing. Spotting her sitting on a rock, staring blankly into the sky, I ran over and nipped her on a paw.

Shaking her head, she turned to me and said "Go get our sister. They have come!" Nodding, I leapt into the air, unfolding my wings. Gaining altitude in a few quick flaps, I rocketed over to where my sister curently layed curled up, asleep.

* * *

**Dapplepelt's POV **

Walking silently through the forest, I lifted my head to see if I could scent any prey. Noticing two unfamiliar cat scents, I slipped into a hunting crouch. Following the scents, I came to the clearing we had trained in earlier. I watched in amazement as the taller she-cat nipped the smaller's paw, seeming to snap her out of something. She said something, but I was too far away to make out the words.

Still watching the two, I was startled when the taller one nodded to her apparent sister and leapt into the air, unfurling wings. Shaking my head in awe, I mumbled to myself "Great. More flying cats for the journey." Shaking my head, I padded back to the tree we were staying. Looking around, I couldn't help but have a sense of forboding. We needed to leave this place, and soon. It may not be all that close, but they could still follow our scent. Thinking about how I've never really tried to change the weather, I concentrated on the nearby clouds and fused them together. After condensing the water vapor inside, it started to rain. "Cool" I stated before padding into my hollow to get out of the rain.

Inside was Jetstreak, glaring at the rain. Turning to me accusingly, he asked "Did you make it rain, it was hardly cloudy out!" Grinning, I nodded. "I had to get rid of our scent trail somehow. As much as I love this place, we really need to move on. Also, there's going to be three sisters arriving soon." I ended casually. After tilting his head to the side, he finally shook his head and laughed. "You really are on odd she-cat." Grinning, I joked "I am indeed. How did you ever get stuck with me?" Smiling that smile that melts my insides (yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic of a cat. Sue me.), he stood up and walked back out into the now sunny day.

"I'm going to go find Emberfoot and ask if he can grow this tree back to the way it was. We are leaving soon, aren't we?" I nodded and said "I'm going to make a landmark so when we come back this way we can recognize it and know we're going the right way." He nodded and commented "Smart." I grinned and headed outside the hollow and used my earth and fire elements to clear away some undergrowth.

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on the water under the ground and brought it up to the surface. I couldn't actually summon water without a source yet, I'd have to practice that.

Bending the water to the side, I summoned the earth in a spiral and hardened it into stone. Bending water over the spiral, I froze it to the point where nothing could melt it. Summoning fire up next, I reflected it onto the ice and turned it a brilliant red. Satisfied with the color, I made the wind around it spiral up in a continuous pattern.

Nodding in approval with my work, I summoned more water and froze an arrow pointing to the forest that we lived in. Nodding again, I was about to head out away from the landmark to hunt when I heard a throat clear. Eyes wide, I whipped around and was met with three she-cats standing a tail-length away.

* * *

**Er.. sorry for the cliffhanger. But I had to end it there, it was just to tempting! I'll try to post the next chapter soon but.. *shrug* things happen. Okay so anyway, cya next chapter!**


End file.
